The art of printing images with micro-fluid technology is relatively well known. Inkjet printing devices utilize consumable inkjet cartridges or ink tanks in fluid communication with a permanent or semi-permanent ejection head, also known as printhead, to record text and images on a print media. The printhead typically moves on a carriage relative to the media path and a control system activates the printhead to selectively eject ink droplets onto the print media in a pattern of pixels corresponding to images being printed.
Various inkjet printing systems utilize a maintenance or service station which includes a wiper mechanism for wiping away particles accumulated on the printhead, and a receptacle into which the printhead periodically fires to purge dried or plugged nozzles. The receptacle collects ink droplets sprayed from the printhead during the clearing process. The service station may also include a mechanism to cap the printhead nozzles when the printer is not printing. Typically, the cap mechanism encloses the exposed outer surface of the printhead defining the nozzle array to help prevent drying of the ink at the nozzles, and prevent contamination with dust.
In some designs, the wiping action is typically “east-west” wherein the printhead is wiped by a wiper in an east-west motion transverse the media feed direction. East-west maintenance typically utilizes the existing motion of a print carriage within an inkjet printer to perform maintenance on the printhead. In other designs, the printhead heater chips require that the orientation of printhead wiping occur in a “north-south” direction perpendicular to the carriage or printhead operating motion. In both systems, the wiper may remain stationary while the printhead is moved back and forth against the wiper for wiping, or vice versa. East-west maintenance, however, is more commonly used because it is typically simpler to implement as it does not require additional drive mechanisms to operate the maintenance system. For example, the same drive mechanism controlling the movement of the carriage can be used to move the printhead back and forth against a stationary wiper.
Normally, wiping is synchronous with a capping function in an east-west maintenance system in that wiping is performed after every capping function. However, excessive printhead wiping associated with the capping function may gradually impair the printhead and shorten its life. In turn, print quality may suffer.
As print quality is an important parameter for imaging performance, a need exists in the art to improve printhead maintenance. Further needs may contemplate a system which separates the wiping function from the capping function. Additional benefits and alternatives are also sought when devising solutions.